Grandeza
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Al mirar los brillantes ojos de su hija, solo reafirma lo que siempre había sabido: ella está destinada a la grandeza. • Pre-Anime/Semi-precuela de Traición


_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary**_: Al mirar los brillantes ojos de su hija, solo reafirma lo que siempre había sabido: ella está destinada a la grandeza. • Pre-Anime / Semi-precuela de Traición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grandeza <strong>_

_**o0o **_

_-Cariño… despierta…_

_La oscuridad se empieza a desvanecer y la figura parece desdibujarse lentamente sin que pueda evitarlo, mientras esta le dedica una mirada profunda al percatarse de su presencia…_

_-Despierta…_

… _antes de que la oscuridad desaparezca, unos delicados labios dibujan una sonrisa triste para finalmente despedirse, con los primeros atisbos de luz…_

Lo primero que sus ojos ven al despertar es el rostro de su esposa, que le regala una sonrisa.

-Siento haberte despertado, pero la comida casi esta lista – le regala una sonrisa apenada

-No te preocupes- toma la mano de su esposa, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, a la sombra del gran árbol que se encuentra fuera de la cabaña. El viento es fresco y los sonidos del bosque, relajantes. -¿Dónde están los niños?

-Fueron a buscar algo de leña al bosque, no deben tardar en llegar.

El silencio se forma entre los dos, mientras disfrutan de la tranquilidad y de los rayos de sol que poco a poco van disminuyendo. La mujer descansa su cabeza en el hombro de su marido con los ojos cerrados, mientras él se sumerge en sus pensamientos. Sus manos siempre hallándose entrelazadas.

-¿Sucede algo?- sale de su ensimismamiento y voltea a verla. Su mirada se nota levemente preocupada.- No es normal que estés tan callado.

-No es nada.- la tranquiliza de inmediato- Solo que he tenido un sueño, uno no muy claro… soné con una mujer.

Alza una ceja, divertida -Sí, y adivino que esa mujer no era yo. Cariño, se supone que cuando eso suceda, no debes contármelo- termina con una mezcla de sarcasmo y extrañeza en su voz; lo que hace que él se ría a carcajadas.- Realmente no le encuentro gracia.- pero la verdad es, que ha dejado que una pequeña sonrisa adorne sus labios.

Cuando las risas han terminado, él acaricia su rostro con ternura - Todo estaba oscuro, pero en medio de las sombras, pude vislumbrar a una mujer. –Su voz se escucha cómplice, casi con misticismo; como cuando lo escucha narrarle viejas leyendas y anécdotas a sus dos hijos por las noches- Ella estaba vestida exquisitamente, con un kimono de brillantes colores y finas sedas, y su sedoso y largo cabello negro adornado con hermosas y fragantes flores. Creí que eras tú en un principio, pero me equivoqué…-termina en un susurro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pero antes de que su marido responda, unas risas se escuchan aproximarse rápidamente.

Él se levanta primero y le ofrece su mano, que ella acepta con una sonrisa correspondida.- Porque segundos antes de despertar, ella volteó su rostro brevemente hacia mí, regalándome una sonrisa, y fue ahí cuando vi sus ojos…no eran tus ojos esmeralda, sino los ojos pardos más hermosos que hasta la fecha he visto en mi vida… soné con nuestra hija.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- los gritos de una pequeña niña se dejan escuchar mientras corre al encuentro con sus padres.- Miren que flor más bonita he encontrado en el camino

-¡Rin, no corras, te caerás!- su hermano la reprende mientras carga con unos leños- además, deberías ayudarme. ¡Esto está muy pesado!- Antes de que se le resbalen de las manos, su madre se acerca a ayudarlo, para después entrar juntos a la cabaña. En el umbral de la puerta, la mujer se da la vuelta para observar como su pequena hija se acerca a su padre. Al sentirse observado, dirige la mirada hacia su esposa, compartiendo una mirada cómplice, antes de que ella finalmente entre.

La pequeña se abraza de las piernas de su padre, aferrando su haori fuertemente en el proceso. Extiende su pequeña mano, ofreciéndole la bella flor como regalo, a lo que el hombre la toma; mientras que con el otro brazo la carga para tenerla a su altura.

-¿Verdad que es bonita, papá?- la niña se abraza a su cuello- la corté solo para ti.

-Gracias, pero, ¿sabes algo? La flor más bella de todo el bosque la tengo justo aquí, en mis brazos.

Su hija. Uno de sus tres tesoros más grandes. Un ser que a pesar de su corta edad parece irradiar una inocencia y alegría tales, que transforma todo aquello que se encuentre a su alrededor. Una niña amante de las flores, de los animales y de la vida misma.

Un ser del cual se siente en extremo orgulloso y el cual es, junto con su hijo y su esposa, la razón por la que le reza a Kami para seguir formando parte de sus vidas, de su vida, por muchísimo más tiempo.

Porque al mirar los brillantes ojos de su hija, solo reafirma lo que siempre había sabido: ella está destinada a la grandeza. Una grandeza que va más allá de las posesiones materiales o del poder mismo.

Ella, tan solo una humana...

Tan solo una niña.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí otro proyecto de Inuyasha. Mientras sumergía mi mente en tonterías, me puse a pensar que de la familia de Rin no se sabe casi nada, así que decidí escribir esto. No es como si hubiera puesto nuevos detalles esclarecedores de su pasado, pero de todas formas me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque hay dos enfoques desde el cual poder plantear la grandeza de la que habla el padre de Rin con respecto a ella: una que va de acuerdo al animemanga y al mismo final de este, y otro un poco distinto que se enfoca en su futuro que planteo en mis fics tanto de Egoísmo como de Traición, no sé si me he explicado bien. Lo que quiero decir es que, de alguna manera, su padre sabia lo que el destino tenia preparado para su hija; sin imaginarse que no estaria ahi para verla cuando el momento llegase. Todos sabemos la razon u.u  
><em>

_**Pido disculpas por mi demora en Traición**__, juro que tratare de subir un nuevo capítulo pronto, solo que la escuela me ha tenido muy estresada y mis ganas de escribir se han ido por el caño u.u espero que con esto la espera se haga solo un poco menos tediosa y que disfruten el leerlo n.n_

_**Además, si les interesa, he escrito un nuevo fic llamado Jaula, esta vez del anime XxxHOLiC, basado en la OVA XxxHOLiC Rou. Están cordialmente invitados a pasarse por ahí ;)**_

_Me despido, prometiendo un nuevo capítulo de Traición próximamente, lo juro! xD_

_Muchos saludos!_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde _


End file.
